Gnomes
Gnomes are the Fable III version of the Gargoyles. There are 50 total throughout Albion. They were originally owned by Brian and are first seen in the quest Gnomes are Great! You need to bring an old gargoyle to Brian so he could bring them to life. After they first come to life, the gnomes will offer good advice compared to the gargoyles insults. However, they soon run away and you have to get them back in the quest Gnomes are Evil! From here on the gnomes will insult you whenever you pass by (their insults are much harsher than their gargoyle predecessors). Their appearance also becomes more menacing; bearing a slight resemblance to the gargoyles. Whenever you shoot a gnome, it will be sent back to Brian. Quotes When close to a gnome, they will shout advice to you. This can range from helpful to downright insulting: (Note that they only give good advice at the end of Gnomes are Great! , afterwards, when they turn evil and scatter around the world of the Gnomes are Evil! quest, they'll only insult you in various ways.) At the end of the Gnomes are Great! quest, The gnomes will sing with Brian. Brian's favourite gnome, Johnathon is said to be like a brother to Brian. Good Advice *"Always look both ways before crossing a road." *"You should never try to move an injured person." *"Eat your vegetables." *"Don't play with matches." *"Never leave home without a hat." *"Start each day with a healthy breakfast." *"Never eat wild mushrooms. They might be toadstools." Insults *"You want to know what I like most about people? They die!" *"That's a nice looking weapon. What are you, compensating for something!?" *"Here doggy doggy! Come over here and die..." *"The ladies must really love you... You could share makeup tips and trade shoes!" (To male heroes) *"Your mother!" (Lionel at the beginning of the 'Gnomes are Evil!' quest *"Those are nice shoes. But don't you think your Gran's feet are cold without them?!" *"I'd like to come to your house for tea. And then I'll have your mum!" *"You look familiar. Oh yeah I remember, you look like this girly I used to SHAG!" *"Your mother!" *"Winter's my favourite season. I love the snow... and that's when the most people die!" *"Are you lost mi' lady? I can direct you to the nearest kitchen." (To female heroes) *"Good afternoon, m'lady. Why don't you come over here and SHOW ME THE GOODS!" (To female heroes) *"I feel like celebrating today, because today's the day ya die!" *"It's a nice day... apart from where you're standing!" *"If it were up to me nobody would get sick. They'd just die! Starting with you!" *"Dogs are loyal and noble. And right tasty too!" *"We could be best friends, if I liked people with an arse for a face!" *"There's our noble hero. A big fat stupid ugly noble hero." *"Oh I didn't notice you there. How d'ya like being so insignificant?" *"Excuse me have you got the time? To get stuffed?!" *"If I had a friend like you, I could tell them secrets. Like how I'm gonna set you on fire!" *"I can help you find what you're looking for. Step 1: Pull your head out your arse!" *"I've said it before and I'll say it again. I hate you!" *"I like to think about puppies. About slowly, slowly crushing them." *"Oh you are so sweet. Like a bloody great TART!" *"I can't decide if I like your looks or your personality better; it's like comparing mud to sewage!" *"I sensed your presence before you even arrived. What did you eat!?" *"You should go somewhere nice and peaceful. Like a cemetery!" *"Haha you're funny, but looks aren't everything!" *"Look at you, strong arms, broad shoulders, a squared jaw. YOU ARE ONE WEIRD LOOKING LADY!" *"Your weapon's bent. Oh no wait, THAT'S YOU!!" *"Sometimes I want someone to talk to. And sometimes I just want someone to kick in the crotch!" *"You remind me of an old friend. He was a twit! Just like you!" *"Must be nice, being able to lick your own privates. But doesn't that embarrass your dog?" *"I had a dog once. Had him with mash and mushy peas!" *"Oh! Noble One! Maybe you're the one who can save the world! Although more than likely you will just fail miserably." *"Are you lost!? Can I help you to starve and die!?" *"That's a nice doggy. If you like skinny little ugly runts!" *"My favorite things are music and sunshine and love... and pain." *'You are so noble, yeah that's not boring!" (To good heroes) *"I'm not like those mean gnomes. I'm a million times worse!" *"You are so righteous, so pure of heart, it really makes me want to vomit!" *gags* (To good heroes) *"You seem like a very nice person. I kill nice people, you know." (To good heroes) *"Seeing you brings back memories, of wanting my eyes gouged out!" *"I like that halo above your head. It will come in handy when I strangle you!" (To good heroes) *"Oh I love puppies...when they're in a sack drowning in the water!" *"Sure a lot of problems in the world... its gonna take one big, strong, MAN!! To fix them." (To female heroes) *"YOU'RE A TWAT!!" (To Brian) *"I'd like to to get to know someone like you... and then drown them." *"You certainly are a big, strong hero... for a lady." (To male heroes) *"I can tell you where there's a nice, big chest of gold coins... you can use them to buy yourself SOME NEW HANDBAGS!" (To male heroes) *"People love a virtuous hero. You know why? Because people ARE IDIOTS." (To good heroes) *"I was hoping you'd come 'round. I could use a good laugh!" *"For my money, MEN make the best heroes. Present company excepted, of course." (To male heroes) *"Hey, doggie! Play dead! And never mind the playing part!" *"You... really got your mother's looks... oooo..." (To male heroes) *"You... really got your father's looks... oooo..." (To female heroes) *"When people tell you you're good, they mean you're a goody-two-shoes! When they say I'M good, they mean I'm a FIEND in the sack!" *"You are one evil hero... what's the matter? Too lazy to be good?" (To evil heroes) *"Oh, a young lady. Make yourself useful, love, and GET ME A CUP OF TEA!" (To female heroes) *"You stink, you mongrel. Either you rolled in something... OR YOUR DOG DID." *"You've got darkness in your soul. I can smell it! Oh, no, wait! I think that's your breath." (To evil heroes) *"You remind me of my mother... she was fat and ugly, too!!" *"I knew someone more evil than you once... MY GRAN. And all her friends!!" *"That skin... not a lot of people could pull that off. I'd like to pull it off!! C'MERE!" *"You are the embodiment of pure evil. Ask me if I give a toss!" (To evil heroes) *"Philosophers tell us there are those who create, those who destroy... and those who are wankers. Like you!" *"It's the great hero, looking for excitement... how 'bout you come sit on my big pointy hat!" *"Look, it's a lady hero! You're not going to go on about equal pay for equal work, are you?" (To female heroes) *"You're going to make some man very lucky. If he likes ugly birds, with no personality!" (To female heroes) *"You look like you've found a great deal of treasure... AND EATEN IT!" (To fat heroes) *"Oh look! He's wagging his tail... maybe he's thinking about eating CRAP!" *"You remind me of a Hero from long ago... except you're a big fat version!" (To fat heroes) *"I can't remember the last time I came across a person as noble as you... but that's because I actually hang out around people who are INTERESTING!" (to good heroes) *"Men and beasts fear you... fruits and veg, they know they're safe." (to fat heroes) *"The other day a little boy threw a rock at me... broke my chin. Can I borrow one of yours?" (To fat heroes) *"My what a nice dog. I'd watch your back doggie, looks like your master eats everything in sight!" (To fat heroes) *"Blue is a nice color for you. You should pick out a nice blue DRESS!" (to male heroes) *"I'm going to drown you in that bloody pond" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"You're Dead!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End)) *"I'm going to rip your eyeballs out!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"Remember this day, the last day you where ever safe!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"Think I'm scared? Boo whoo I am bloody terrified." (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"Your days are numbered!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"I'm going to figure a way out of here then I'm coming for you!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"This isn't the end, it is only the beginning!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"I'm going to bring you down on your head! Hear me?" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"You let me go right now" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"You're going to DIE! Everybody's going to die!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"I've killed for less." (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"I'll have you for this." (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"When I get out of here you are so dead!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"You think you can hold me here?" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"Yep you best keep me frozen here, if I ever get free I'll stomp ya!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"Come over here and fight me you coward!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"I'm going to haunt your nightmares, and when you wake up shaking, I'll be there to kill you!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"I'm warning you get me out of here or there be trouble!" (while in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *"Go out and grab another Gnome, I'll give you an idea of where you can put it!" (While in the Gnome Garden Before Quest End) *Oh, I didn't notice you there. How do you like being so insignificant?! *It sure is a beautiful day. Except for where you are standing! Locations See Gnomes are Evil! Videos thumb|500px|left Category:Fable III Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters